A Pet for Kisshu
by ItaDeiRocker19
Summary: Pudding and Ichigo are tired of their teammates so they leave and become animal's put what happens when Kisshu finds them ?
1. Chapter 1

The Kitty and The Monkey

"It's your fault Ryou is dead" yelled Lettuce and Mint in unison. "No it isn't he was killed by that chimera animal not me" said Ichigo as Zakuro shook her head no "We all saw it Ichigo it is your fault" said Zakuro.

"I believe none of this shit" said Pudding as she walked out the door and Ichigo followed her. "Ichigo I don't want to come back and if we leave they will find us" said Pudding "Wait we can turn into animals by kissing someone; you a cute little monkey and me a cute little cat" said Ichigo as Pudding nodded and ran up to an old sleeping man on a bench in the park and both of them kissed him as he woke up and saw them "No more meatloaf before a nap" as he dozed back to sleep.

Ichigo and Pudding took off any Mew stuff on them and went down the street and they came to a dark alley and they saw someone on a dumpster and he turned his head and came into the light and it was none other than Kisshu. "Well a cute little cat and a cute monkey" said Kisshu as he picked up Ichigo and let Pudding climb on his shoulder. He looked at them for a second and saw no collars or tags "Hey how about you two come home with me" said Kisshu as both of them nodded and he transported to his room in the ship. "Well if your gonna live here you better have names" said Kisshu as he looked closely at his cat and he got close to her face she blushed like mad.

"Heh you blush like Ichigo when I'm close to you… I'll name you Ichigo"

'Well that is my name retard' thought Ichigo as she saw Kisshu move over to the monkey "Hm your fur looks like vanilla pudding and that is your name; Pudding" said Kisshu as he let them roam his room. Pudding was in his closet swinging back and forth on his clothes and Ichigo looked at his room closely as she saw a queen size bed with green sheets and green blanket with green pillows and she saw that the walls were black with a white trim and she started meow infront of his closet as Pudding was still swinging. "Pudding get down from there or you'll get hurt" said Ichigo "Oh come on its fun try it" said Pudding as she got down and started to walk around to where Kisshu was; at his desk sketching something. Both Ichigo and Pudding walked over to him and got on top of the desk and saw he was drawing Ichigo. He stopped for some reason and sighed as he just stared into space, he turned his head was talking to Ichigo "Hey Ichigo this is the person I named you after because she is strong, smart, independent, and most of all Beautiful" 'well holy shit he does love me, I thought I was just his toy' thought Ichigo as she blushed again. "You guys look hungry" said Kisshu as he put a hand on both of them and he transported them to the kitchen and set them on the counter and dug into the fridge and pulled out a grilled fish and two bananas.

"This dude studies food for animals" said Pudding as she was stuffing her mouth and Ichigo was eating with manners and when they finished they started talking to each other and Kisshu left to the library to get two spell books so they could be alien pets or whatever he said so they were on the counter.

"You know this might not be so bad, living with Kisshu" said Pudding "Yeah it isn't how I thought it would be like" said Ichigo.

"Come on Pai give my pokemon cards back" said Taruto coming around the corner and into the Kitchen. Taruto just stared at them two animals on the counter not noticing that the monkey was running at him, jumped toward him, and kissed him.

There was a yellow light and pudding was on the floor in her uniform "Oh shit" said Pudding as she grabbed Ichigo and ran like hell. Looking back she saw a Taruto chasing her and she kissed Ichigo on the forehead and turned back into a monkey but kept running with Ichigo at her side.

Taruto crashed into Kisshu and fell on the floor "Taruto what are YOU DOING" said Kisshu loudly with a book in his hand. "It's the mews, just kiss them and see" said Taruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Exposed and Switched

Kisshu picked up Pudding and Ichigo, kissed them and put them down. He saw a pink and yellow light and when they disappeared there was Ichigo and Pudding in their uniforms.

"Well that's unexpected" said Kisshu as he opened his spell books and chanted "I want these girls to be known by, the girls that could fly". Ichigo and Pudding lifted off the ground, Ichigo crashed into the wall once and pudding was mastering it easily. Some time after her Ichigo got the hang of it to and landed.

Pai came by "Hey if you two aren't Mews than could I have your Pendants to change your outfits?" asked Pai as the two nodded and gave it to him. He left to his lab leaving the four alone. "Less pink and yellow, that sounds good " said Ichigo as Pudding nodded "If you can fly you can teleport to" said Taruto as the two had gone to earth already.

Ichigo and Pudding were walking in the park like a couple of normal people and the were going to sit at the bench where pudding gave Ichigo a show and when they got to the spot they saw Mint and Masaya making out and Ichigo getting really mad left the other direction with pudding following close by. They were hungry so they bought costumes and went to Café Mew Mew. "How many ?" asked Lettuce "Two" replied Pudding as she followed her to a table. Ichigo had strawberry shortcake and Pudding had chocolate pudding with a piece of pie. They paid and walked out with Lettuce watching them closely, they took off their costumes and flew off into the sky. Lettuce ran to the others "You guys I just saw Ichigo and Pudding fly into the air" "What" said Mint and Zakuro in unison as they transformed and headed in the direction of the two.

They saw the two in the air laughing really hard "Oh god lets go its getting dark" said Ichigo as the two flew away and teleported back to the ship. (I'm losing my creativity)

"Ichigo, Pudding we got you pendants changed" said Kisshu as he handed them the pendants and told them they had to make up new chant.

"DARK ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS" shouted Ichigo as a black light came and when it disappeared she was seen with waist length brown hair with golden eyes and a long sleeved black dress with black pants underneath and matching black shoes with her pendant on her belt.

Pudding stared at her with amazement and got hers out too.

"DARK PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS" yelled Pudding as the same black light came and when it left she appeared with a purple puffy dress with black stockings and mid back length orange hair (yes orange hair) with it tied in braids that went down her back.

"Cool I look good" said Pudding staring at herself in a mirror.

"Well shit I do to" said Ichigo as she turned, Kisshu came out of nowhere and passionately kissed Ichigo and Taruto kissed Pudding. The two pulled away and looked closely at the girls.

They Fainted

_**CHAPTER 2 BAH BAH BAH DAH**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to inform you but I am unable to continue this story

And for this story we have a new owner already. Please continue to read this story only under the creator of…-Kitten Core- Kira Sohma

-ItaDeiRocker19


End file.
